Supernatural: Contos de Natal 2
by Kagamichin
Summary: O estilo Dean de ser. Sam achava que seu irmão não apareceria naquela noite de Natal, porém tem uma surpresa ao encontrá-lo na porta do quarto. Mas a maior surpresa Dean guardou para o final. Desafiada por Empty Spaces. Desafio, agora, DetRood!


**N/A:** Bem, fui entimada a fazer um drabble pela **Empty Spaces**, conforme o desafio proposto pela** DetRood**: fanfic de Natal e Supernatural!

Como foi ela quem lançou esse desafio (gostoso, delicioso e maravilhoso de fazer), agora, creio que ela, DET ROOD, também tem que fazer o próprio desafio! Então, **Val é a sua vez!**

**R****esumo:** _O estilo Dean de ser_. Sam achava que seu irmão não apareceria naquela noite de Natal, porém tem uma surpresa ao encontrá-lo na porta do quarto cheio de sacolas em mãos. Mas a maior surpresa Dean guardou para o final.

**Obs:** espero que tenha conseguido fazer algo que preste e que esteje dentro desse desafio... Fiz meio às pressas, sabem, idéias a mil e sem muito tempo... Dá no que dá...

**Obs²:** Desculpem-me por qualquer erro. Empty Spaces não pôde betar para mim, ainda, mas irá!

* * *

**Supernatural: Contos de Natal 2**

— QUER ABRIR LOGO A PORTA?! - Dean berrou do lado de fora do quarto de motel, para Sam. Esse veio a passos rápidos e pesados e então abriu a porta.

— DEAN!?

O mais novo olhou espantado, Dean estava postado em pé, com milhares de sacolas em mãos e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— E daí vai me deixar entrar? Ou vou ter que esperar até o próximo natal para conseguir ajeitar nossa pequena comemoração?

Dean falou num misto de tons, tanto sérios quanto divertidos. Sam olhou-o ainda abismado, não sabia se suprendia-se por ver Dean cheio de sacolas com objetos coloridos dentro, de diversos tipos e tamanhos, um verdadeiro pinheirinho de natal, todo colorido. Ou se ficava abismado pelo irmão estar ali. Afinal, havia ligado para ele há pouco tempo atrás e ele dissera que estava num bar e que não viria por causa da excessiva neve que caia, porém ele estava ali! O que significava que ele havia mentido apenas para fazer uma surpresa.

"Filho da mãe..." - pensou Sam ao notar o plano do irmão.

— Pensava que não viria seu... - Sam foi cortado por Dean.

— Nada de palavrões maninho, é natal! E deixa eu passar logo! - o mais velho falou em tom de brincadeira a primeira frase, enquanto a segunda saia totalmente séria.

Dean foi entrando sem que Sam tivesse saído de sua frente, ele apenas queria descarregar todos aqueles enfeites, bebidas, comidas e presentes em alguma superfície, para que assim, seus braços pudessem descansar.

Assim que entrou, jogou, literalmente, as sacolas em cima de sua cama e tratou de retirar o casaco, colocando-o também em cima da cama, em seguida retirou os sapatos, deixando-os ao pé da cama e então começando a tirar tudo de dentro das sacolas.

Sam olhava-o pasmo, conforme Dean retirava os objetos das sacolas. Ficou mais espantado ainda quando viu Dean retirando uma miniatura de árvore de natal, deveria ter apenas 1 metro. Logo abria as caixas com os pisca-piscas, bolinhas coloridas, papais noéis, pombas, estrelas e festões de tamanho pequeno e de diversas cores.

Dean notando que seu irmão não estava o ajudando, tratou então de jogar duas sacolas, com 'extremo cuidado', nas mãos do mais novo. Este as pegou no susto e por sorte não as deixou cair.

— Não pergunte. Apenas abra e comece a ajeitar a nossa mesa. Este será nosso jantar! - apontou para as sacolas e começou então a ajeitar a árvore de natal.

Sam, sem escolha, colocou as sacolas que haviam sido jogadas para si na mesa e começou a desembrulhar tudo. Claro. Não se assustou nenhum pouco ao notar que numa única sacola havia pelo menos trinta latinhas de cerveja e uma garrafa de champagne. Balançou negativamente a cabeça. É, com certeza essa era a cara de seu irmão.

Assim que terminaram de ajeitar tudo. Dean olhou orgulhosamente para o seu trabalho decorativo: Os festões enfeitavam alguns o pinheirinho, outros as camas e outros a porta, juntamente com um pisca-pisca. O pinheirinho estava perto da janela e da porta de entrada, totalmente brilhante e enfeitado, com um presente embaixo. Estava tudo tipicamente extravagante, tipicamente Dean.

Sam prestava atenção em toda aquela decoração, que diga-se de passagem, estava exagerada demais, como o irmão.

A mesa que havia sido o mais novo quem ajeitara, era a parte mais 'limpa', mais organizada do quarto; uma toalha branca sobre a mesa, pratos brancos, talheres de cor prata, duas taças para cada um e no centro um enfeite de um papai Noel. As bebidas boa parte delas estavam dentro da sacola e apenas quatro latinhas estavam na mesa. A champagne estava num balde de gelo, o qual havia sido pedido por Sam. A comida resumia-se a algumas batatinhas, bolos, tortas, pêssegos, uvas e cheeseburger.

Sam suspirou e disse, sentando-se à mesa.

— Já que fizemos tudo isso vamos comemorar agora!

— Nem precisa falar duas vezes, ajeitar tudo isso me deixou faminto! - Dean falou, sentando-se também.

Jantaram enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades. Nada sobre o sobrenatural ou sobre outros natais, nada que fosse estragar aquela noite.

Finalmente, após terminarem. Dean fez questão de chamar Sam para perto da àrvore de natal, o fazendo sentar-se junto consigo.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui na frente?

— Não notou esse embrulho? - Sam então olhou para o pacote mal feito e colorido à frente, então olhou para Dean, que continuou – É seu! Vai lá maninho, abra!

Sam, meio duvidoso, abriu e deparou-se com um colar, aqueles que se compra em qualquer lugar por menos de 5 dólares. E ele riu de leve.

— Eu tava te devendo um presente... Quando pirralho você me deu esse aqui – apontou para o seu – E eu zoei com a sua cara, roubando aqueles presentes... Mas, agora acho que estamos quites!

Sam riu alto e Dean sorriu de canto.

— Sabe... Esse é uma maneira de retribuir algo, tipicamente sua... Só você para fazer algo assim! Mas, obrigado!

Sam riu mais um pouco e Dean o acompanhou. Era bom escutar o irmão rindo e lembrando do passado de um jeito divertido... Mesmo sabendo que seu pai nunca estava presente nos natais... Porém, eles sempre tiveram um ao outro. Sempre foi assim e continuará sendo assim.


End file.
